


Explaining to Thorin

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Thorin's new love, and you have something to tell him about your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining to Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot (no smut) came from a fic request on the "Thorin Oakenshield Confessions" blog on Tumblr, where I've also reblogged it on my "supercoolkitty" page. Thanks and please tell me know what you think.

You’re pleasantly surprised by the look on Thorin’s face as he holds the goodbye gift you made for him: a small wooden charm carved into your interpretation of the Arkenstone, on a leather string. You made sure it was not too big or flashy, so as not to attract attention if he ever decided to wear it.

Thorin ties it around his neck without hesitation, then pulls you close to finally kiss you. It’s been two days since you first laid eyes on each other in your father’s shop, shooting sparks in the air, so this moment has been building. 

Knowing the company’s stop through your village — to tend to injuries and restock on supplies — is about to end, you’ve been stealing glances and moments together, behind the shop and now in the woods away from the group’s campfire. But you were always interrupted. 

It’s just as well, you think; you don’t want him to get too close a look. Let this dream be enough.

As his lips press against yours, his hands begin to wander all over you. But when he reaches under your top near your navel, you abruptly pull away.

Thorin looks startled, and apologizes immediately.

“Please don’t be sorry. It’s not you,” you assure him.

He’s quiet, trying to figure out what’s the matter.

“You belong to another?” he asks.

You shake your head. “Not at all.”

“You —- don’t want me, then?”

“No. I mean, yes! Yes, of course I do. It’s just that…I’ve, I’ve got …”

You know that Thorin has seen just about every type of scar, mark, and scratch. But these are different. Would he understand?

“Tell me,” he whispers.

You release a breath, then bunch your shirt up at the hem, and slowly slide the fabric up to reveal a mass of squiggles over your belly.

Thorin gazes at them, commanding his eager hands to stay back. His eyes turn to yours, and you take that as a signal to continue.

“Last year, I put on some – a lot — of weight. My skin….” Oh, where are the words?

He’s still looking at you, waiting for more.

You decide to blurt it out. “These are stretch marks, and I hate them.”

He’s got nothing to say yet.

“And…I’m very self-conscious about them,” you add.

Thorin searches your face for more answers.

“And…” There’s something deep in your chest hollering to get out, but you don’t dare let it.

Thorin brushes a wisp of hair from your forehead, then runs his finger down your cheek, his eyes fixed on yours. You tremble under his gaze.

“Do you think those marks make you less desirable to me?”

You nod, and try to swallow back the ache in your throat. He’s done it; he’s reached into that awful place and taken the words straight from your heart.

“From the first moment I saw you,” he says, cupping your face in his hands, “I drew strength from you. I don’t know how that is possible. I don’t know how this is real. But I do know that there is nothing in this world or the next that could make you undesirable to me.”

Thorin leans closer to you, letting you rest your head on his shoulder, his pelt soaking up your tears. His arms circle you protectively at first, then as his hands massage your back and his lips nibble your neck and your ear, you feel his passion growing stronger. This is not a dream; he wants you, all of you.

You pull back, wipe your face, then take his right hand in yours. You guide his fingers to your belly, and let him touch.


End file.
